I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for heating water and more particularly to a novel combined storage tank and heat exchanger unit for use in the system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,786,861, 2,562,651, 1,830,195, 2,632,306, 1,967,136, 2,668,420, 2,007,426, 2,716,866, 2,095,017, 2,751,761, 2,310,234, 3,472,314, 2,355,551 3,507,324, 2,412,774, 3,578,074, 2,516,094, 3,807,192, 2,561,465, 3,934,821.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a system like that of the present invention which operates to produce heated water at two useful and distinctly different temperatures. This is accomplished by using the hot refrigerant from a refrigeration compressor which can be operated at pressures and temperatures within an optimum range of efficiency and durability for the unit.